El Silencio del Amor
by HaRu-DarKdi-LiSuN
Summary: Este fic se trata de una pareja que no se ve mucho.. y no les voy a decir cual es :P entren y vean..lo único que les digo es que los principales son Matt, Tai, Sora y Kari..Un amor verdadero, que se esconde tras la amistad, sale a la luz..


Jejeje.. no sabía si ponerle así o "El amor silencioso"... pero preferí este.. bueno... ahí sabrán de que pareja es n-n.. bueno.. es de dos parejas pero una es la principal... ¬¬ y hay por ahí metida un persona que es aporte... uf.. tuve un problema con este fic... olvide poner el idioma nn... y también las caritas.. así que lo tuve que subir 2 veces..

**El silencio del Amor**

Dos jóvenes conversaban seriamente sentados en un mirador. Un chico rubio miraba tristemente al horizonte, mientras otro chico de cabello café, desviaba su mirada sonrojado.

-Tai... sabes... siempre creí que esta relación con Sora era la correcta... pero.. ahora.. con lo que me dijiste.. creo que puedo aceptar la verdad... hace mucho que me di cuenta.. pero... no quería admitirlo...

-Matt.. sabes que eres mi mejor amigo.. y no quiero perderte... por eso te lo confesé...

-mira Tai... yo la verdad... no sé que decirte... he notado a Sora un poco fría conmigo... creo que lo mejor.. es que termine con ella.. ya no es lo mismo... Tai.. ve y dile lo que sientes.. no habrá problemas.. seguro que contigo estará bien...

-Matt... seguro que estarás bien?.. es decir.. que tu la quieres mucho.. por eso...

-pero ella te quiere a ti... no hay problema Tai... ella te quiere a ti y tu a ella... es obvio...

-gracias Matt...

-bueno.. para que están los amigos...-en la voz de Yamato había un dejo de tristeza.

 -para molestarlos.. pedirles favores... para pelear...-una sonrisa burlona se formó en la cara de Yagami.

-jajajaja... mejor ya vámonos... y ahí te pasas a casa de Sora para decirle todo al tiro...

-ok n-n

Los dos muchachos se levantaron y se fueron en camino a casa de Sora. Después de unos 15 minutos de bromas y golpes, como es siempre que están juntos, llegaron a su destino. Tai se quedó parado frente a la puerta de la casa de Sora con Ishida riéndose de él al lado.

-¡deja de reírte! ¡qué no ves que es un momento crítico! ¡estoy nervioso!

-jajajajaja.. ya ok.. pero toca el timbre....

Taichi levantó su mano para intentar tocar el timbre, pero estaba demasiado nervioso. Yamato hizo un ademán de impaciencia y tocó él el  timbre, para luego irse corriendo por las escaleras.

-¡hey!-alegó Tai segundos antes de que Sora apareciera en la puerta haciéndolo pasar y preguntando a que se debía su grito. Mientras, Ishida bajaba las escaleras, no había tenido tiempo como para buscar el ascensor por dos razones: el edificio era tan grande que siempre que iba se perdía, y por si Tai lo salía persiguiendo, aunque lo último lo dudaba. Cuando llegó abajo todo sudado, paró un momento para tomar un respiró.

-¿Yamato-kun?

-¿Kari..? ah.. hola n-nU

-¿qué sucede Yamato-kun?

-ah.. estaba escapando de tu hermano y... ¿puedes dejar de decirme Yamato-kun? Sabes que odio llamarme Yamato...

-ah... como diga Ishida-san...

-peor... ¬¬

-¿Ishida-senpai?

-¬¬

-¿superior Matt?

-¬¬

-ah..

-¿por que no me llamas simplemente Matt?

-ok, simplemente Matt n-n

-....

-nnU

-¬¬

Ishida soltó un largo suspiro, pero no por haber perdido la paciencia, sino porque recordó lo que había ido a hacer en ese edificio.

-¿qué sucede Matt-kun?

-nada...-en sus ojos se reflejó la misma tristeza que se veía a diario en su mirada en el primer viaje al Digimundo.

-¿seguro? Se ve muy desanimado....

-no es nada.. estoy bien..-la mirada severa de la portadora de la luz lo hizo reflexionar- a decir verdad.. no.. no estoy para nada bien... en estos momentos tu hermano debe estar confesándole a mi novia sus sentimientos y ella le debe estar correspondiendo... lo que creía que era mi vida se está derrumbando...

-ah...¿quieres subir? Allí podrás contarme...-Kari le regaló una sonrisa a la cual no se le puede negar nada.

-ah...-por unos momentos Matt no pudo pensar en nada-está bien...

-wuau... jamás me había fijado en lo linda que se ha vuelto Kari... ha crecido mucho... no puedo creerlo.. aun recuerdo cuando era todavía una niña... ahora es toda una adolescente... ¿ah? oÔ ¿en que estoy pensando?.... puach... soy un pedófilo... u-u-pensaba mientras subían al departamento.

Entraron al departamento y Kari fue a su pieza a dejar algo. Matt se sentó en el sillón y se preguntó por la falta de presencia de la señora Yagami y sus recetas raras, que aunque no sabían mal, hacían fatal para el estómago. Kari volvió vestida diferente, se puso algo más cómodo para estar en su casa. Se sentó al frente de Yamato preparada para un interrogatorio cruel y despiadado, pero por suerte para Matt, nunca comenzó.

-mis papás están visitando a unos amigos que vienen de otro país... –respondió antes de que Ishida pudiera preguntar.

-ah.. ya veo...

-pues bien... ¿cómo estás?

-¿ah? ah.. pues vivo ¬¬

-hablo de lo de Sora...

-ah bien... la verdad me lo veía venir...ya me había dado cuenta de que Sora estaba enamorada de Tai.. pero al principio no quería aceptarlo... pero luego.. hace poco Tai me confesó que él estaba enamorado de Sora... y bueno.. eso...

-pero.. ¿no te duele?

-la verdad.. no...no me molesta.... me entristece pero.. nada más...creo que yo también estaba confundido con mis sentimientos... bueno.. no es la primera vez..-terminó esto con un susurro.

Hikari lo miraba aprensivamente y recordó algo que había sucedido hace un tiempo.

"Miyako, una chica de cabello morado y Hikari estaban conversando sobre chicos.

-así que Ken es el afortunado, eh?

-cállate! Y ti te gusta T.K.!

-no es cierto...

-a que no... se nota Kari!

-nop.. es mi mejor amigo pero no me gusta...

-¬¬ y quien te gusta entonces?

-pues... no te voy a decir!

-¿es alguien del grupo? Dai tal vez..?-Kari la fulminó con la mirada- no.. es de muy mal gusto... además según tengo entendido está saliendo con Kazuha... mm... Iori? o-O

-ehhh.... no.

-mm... KEN ES MÍO!!! O /O

-ehh... no.. no me gusta Ken..

-mm.. entonces es uno de los grandes... ¿Izzy?

-no..

-¿Jyou?

-no...-siguió empezando a perder la paciencia.

-Tai no creo.. es tu hermano... aunque podría ser..

-NO!!!

-ya.. ya.. calma... entonces.. veamos.. queda... ¿Matt?

-ah...-Kari se sonrojó sin saber que responder mientras Miyako la miraba impresionada."

Sacudió su cabeza en señal de no querer recordar. Matt notó eso.

-ah? qué pasa?

-ah OO.. nada... n-nU

-por cierto... ¿de dónde venías?

-ah... solo estaba dando un paseo... nn-Kari no podía decirle a Matt que se había pasado la tarde rondando su casa para ver si podía hablar con él.

Pasaron unos momentos en silencio, inconscientemente disfrutando la compañía el uno del otro. Sin saber por qué, Yagami se sentó al lado de Ishida vigilada atentamente por la mirada de Yamato. Un extraño sentimiento se formó en el corazón de Matt y empezó a sentir mariposas en el estómago por tenerla tan cerca. ¿acaso estaría nervioso? Sin saber que hacer lentamente acercó su mano a la de Kari terminando por tomarla. Hikari se sentía en las nubes estando tan cerca de Yamato. Poco a poco apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del chico cerrando los ojos. Disfrutaron el momento en silencio. Nada los interrumpió. Ese silencio que a veces es tan molesto y a veces tan útil, era todo lo que necesitaban. Sin palabras podían entenderse perfectamente. Sus corazones eran los únicos que debían hablar. Sus corazones eran los únicos que importaban. En el fondo de su corazón siempre supieron que se amaban, pero nunca lo dijeron. Nada los podría separar ahora que estaban ahí. Un susurro fue todo lo que se escuchó esa noche. Un susurro en el cual se dijeron todo lo que tenían que decirse. "Te amo". Salieron a pasear bajo la luz de la luna y las estrellas, haciendo un juramento silencioso de amor eterno e infinito, un amor duradero que nada podría corromper, ni siquiera los retos de un hermano celoso ni alegatos de fans locas. Lentamente caminaron a casa de Matt, en donde pasaron una noche silenciosa, pero inolvidable para los dos, porque esa fue la primera noche, de un amor verdadero.

**Estorbos: **espero que les haya gustado.. n-n encanta esta pareja... no sé por qué... ni me había dado cuenta de que me gustaba hasta que me leí un fic de esto... pero que más da.. uu así soy yo... jajaja este es el fic Nº 27 de HaRu-DarKdi-LiSuN!!! Y el Nº 22 mío jejejejeje... bueno.. una sola cosa... **MANDEN REVIEWS!!!! -******

**HaRu.**


End file.
